


暂时生不了情也可以先日久

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	暂时生不了情也可以先日久

>>>>>

今天就让我们来谈谈日常的性爱。

没有特殊的场景，也没有特殊的道具，单纯就是两人在随便谁的住处床上交缠，一方抬起另一方的腰，将自己的腰胯往那美妙的双腿之间挺进。另一方则在被操得浑身发软时，用滑嫩的大腿内侧蹭着对方坚实的肉体，感受着男人动作时肌肉在腰侧起伏的变化。一下又一下。

【阿临哥最近每天都有和静雄哥做吗？】

尽管面对过、又或者说是制造过很多大风大浪，但在被还在上高中的妹妹这么直白地当面问时，折原还是感到后背的毛孔里溢出了冷汗。

他吸了一口杯中的饮料。

【为什么会突然说到这个？】

【总觉得阿临哥最近的气色更好了，整个人看起来也更加清爽。】

舞流搅着杯中的冰可可说道，里面的冰块相互碰撞，发出叮啷的清脆声响。

【身为一个男性还因为欲求得到满足而变得愈来愈好看，就算是Omega也让人火大啊……】

【那要不你们来当Omega，我当Beta就行了？】

【敬谢不敏。】

舞流举起一只手表示不要，另一边的九瑠璃也做出了相同的动作。

【虽说Omega只是性欲强点，其他没什么影响，但我们也没有阿临哥那么幸运，高中开始就跟身体合得来的静雄哥搞在一块，每天都性福得要死。】

【说什么搞在一块，我和小静又不是……】

【那个时候他们还以为楼下的我们完全不知道呢，对吧，九瑠姊？】

啊，那个时候……

折原又喝了一口饮料，他感觉自己背后的汗越冒越多。

【每天放学之后来一发，周末有的时候是在我们家，有的时候不知道跑到哪边去上床了，人影都不太见得到——你干脆和静雄哥搬到一处去住得了。】

她俩今天是怎么回事？突然的抱怨大会？

是生理期到了吗？

不，生理期是不可能喝冰可可的，他排除了这一想法，想说好久没聚了，恰好在街上遇到就请她们进来喝点什么——其实原本以为她们不会答应而是直接走人——没想到坐定之后就被直接的话语吓到了，而且还提到了多年前的事情。

的确，那个时候因为还是高中生，性欲好像总是停不下来，就算不是放学时间也……

还好和她们不在一个学校。

他略有些心虚地想。

每天在学校期间做爱的次数和放学期间做爱的次数，其实分开来讲没那么吓人，但要是合起来……自己都觉得自己有点禽兽……

【果然精虫上脑的男人对其他事情总是会有所疏忽，诚然房间的隔音效果好，你们在我们面前演得也不错，但阿临哥你每天在静雄哥走后的目光总是那么湿润，眼角还有点红，我们不知道才有鬼啦。】

所以那个时候自己才不愿意出房间门啊，都是让那个单细胞直接穿上衣服走人的，之所以会走出房间让她们瞧见那副模样，还不是因为双亲都不在家所以自己也得照顾妹妹？

话说她俩当时还小吧？为什么会连这种事都知道？

【原来是不知道来着，还以为静雄哥每天都在房间里偷偷欺负你——虽然真的在‘欺负’也没错啦——到了初中再想到这些，忽然间就恍然大悟了。】

请务必忘记那一段历史好吗。

即便是一向对自己妹妹们的毒舌深有体会的折原，到了此刻也有些招架不住了。

【你们跟我进来这里就是想说这些的吗？】

【那倒不是。】

不是还说那么多。

【我和九瑠姊就是想问问……】

舞流无聊地在餐桌上趴了下来。

【你和静雄哥打算什么时候确定关系？至今为止，你们都还是炮友吧？】

【没想到你们也会关心大哥的这些事。】

【只是有些担心静雄哥而已，怕你利用完人家的身体之后翻脸不认人，让静雄哥独自一个人念旧伤心，那多不好。】

【难道不是因为你们想跟羽岛幽平拉近关系？】

【真是的，阿临哥再这样嘴上不饶人，对话就进行不下去啦。】

刚刚嘴上不饶人的到底是谁啊。

话虽如此，对妹妹的撒娇其实也有些没辙，折原状似无奈地叹了口气，故作悲伤地回答道。

【小静他怎么会念旧伤心？明明他看上的也只是我的身体而已，要是哪天厌倦了，先被抛弃的也一定是我吧？】

【骗人。】

【没错，骗人。】

这回连九瑠璃也开口说话了。

【阿临哥不要总是装出无辜的样子，静雄哥人很好。】

【人很好和感情方面是两码事吧？】

终于扳回一局了，但这么明显的漏洞她们不可能没想到，总觉得有什么更不想听到的真相在前方等着自己。

果然，在对视了一眼之后，舞流她们露出了欲言又止的神色。

【不知道该不该由我们来说，但是……】

不知道该不该说那就干脆不要说好了，折原暗地里想道。

【阿临哥，这周星期二的晚上，静雄哥有没有跟你说过什么？】

星期二的晚上？

记不起来有过什么特殊的谈话，所以摇了摇头。

【那他有没有什么不对劲的地方？】

说是不对劲的地方……

那天根本就连时间和地点都不太正常……

折原背上的冷汗又冒了出来。那天晚上他们在大街上遇到，象征性地追逐了几下便被拉到了偏僻的地方，在无人的暗巷里，他的后背贴在墙上，对方扯下他的裤子，托住他的双腿便将滚热硬挺的那根顶了进来，他为了不让自己滑下而拼命搂住对方的肩背，对方则用强有力的挺入将他的身体一次次地往上顶去，那是即使穿着外套、也能感到后背摩擦得发疼的激烈情事，它被掩盖在昏暗的天色下，对方在狠狠挺入的时候吻上他的唇面，急促的呼吸快要使两人都窒息了，那天平和岛所发出的粗重呼吸声性感得要命，而他直到被内射过两次之后才被放下。站到地上来的那一刻，还沉浸在性爱余韵里的双腿像是泡在了能让人融化的热水中，身体使不上力地向下跌去，腰再次被对方给揽住了，依靠着对方站着，浓稠精液混同润滑的液体从还未合拢的穴口往下缓缓滴落，不舍地离开了他的身体。

令人回味的性爱，他默默想着，无意识地抬起左手，用并起的食指和中指摩挲了一下唇面。

【唔哇，那是什么动作？感觉好糟糕……】

被舞流她们注意到了。他放下了手。

但是，到了这一步依旧没能想到什么特殊之处，性欲来了就做爱，他喜欢被内射，对方则热衷于吻他，那天除了地点有点冒险之外，没什么特别的。

也有可能是他没有察觉到。

【既然真的想不起来那也就没办法了。】

见他仍旧一脸疑惑，舞流摊开手，摆出一副没办法的样子。

【可能是时机还没到吧，身为局外人的我们也不好多说什么，只是想忠告阿临哥一句，像静雄哥这样适合你的好伴侣，普天之下也难再找出第二个人了，更何况他还是Beta不是吗，又不会让你怀孕，这么合适的伴侣请好好珍惜。】

该说的不该说的都说了一堆，这也叫‘不好多说什么’吗？

折原笑了。

【话虽这么说，其实你们的最终目的还是想和羽岛幽平拉近关系吧？】

九瑠璃和舞流奸计得逞似的冲他摆出了剪刀手。

 

>>>>>

唉，说到奸计得逞，也许真不是那姐妹俩的妄想，任何事态的急剧变化都是由于有谁刻意或者非刻意地埋下了火种，舞流她们虽然没有把话说全，却把火种埋进了他的心底，令他不得不在意，困惑于她们所提到的平和岛的‘不对劲’之处。

【专心点。】

身上的男人一边吻着他的唇角一边说道。

他笑了笑，张开五指让对方的手指插进来，与他被按在床面上的手十指相扣。

但是思想却没有回来，依旧飘浮在半空中想其他的事情，仔细算来，自己和身上的这家伙成为炮友已有近十年，一开始完全没有其他想法，就是觉得会和这个人身体合得来，几下就把对方引到床上去，在汹涌的情潮过后他抱着对方汗湿的背部，想道，啊，自己的确和这个人做起来会很爽，不管怎样，就让对方先成为自己的床伴吧——

第二年，第三年，乃至第四年第五年，他也是同样的想法，除了做爱没有再想过别的。

当然他们表面上十分水火不容，这倒意外地为他们的床伴关系提供了绝佳的屏障，他敢保证，除了自家那两个不太关心自己生活的双胞胎妹妹，还有新罗和狩泽那两个脑回路不正常的家伙，就没什么其他人可以猜得到他们之间的关系。‘那两人怎么打着打着就不见了踪影’，如果要问出这个问题，估计大家回答的都是‘他们正在池袋的某处激烈追逐’吧？

实则上很多时候是‘两人正在某处激烈地做爱’这样的状况，有一次甚至是在海水里——那年同级的学生们一同去海边旅行，人们都以为他俩一路打到深水区了，其实到了后来他们找到了一处僻静的礁石群，在那里他趴在被海浪拍打得光滑的礁石上，对方从后方顶入，夕阳的余温使得他们都大汗淋漓，浸入水的部分却又觉得凉爽，那种差别感令他的感官更加混乱，最后喘息着从礁石上渐渐下滑到了水里，却又被对方捞起，继续往里挺进，微凉的海水被带了进来……那次他直到被干得连呻吟都无法发出，然后以中暑作为掩护，第二天得以留在了旅馆内，半途中平和岛又折了回来，抱着他在空调开足的房间里尽情做爱，好在鉴于他的Omega性别他住的是单人间，不会有其他人中途过来打扰。

就像之前对舞流她们所说的，人很好和感情方面是两回事，在性爱方面也是，表面温和的人说不定私下是个SM施虐狂，而平和岛表面上总是板着一张脸，实际上一直有着很强烈的性渴望，要是他不是一个Omega而是一个普通人，恐怕会被对方那仿佛用不完的精力折腾到对床事彻底失去兴趣。

不知道舞流她们知道这个事实之后又会有什么感想，应该会对表面古板的小静感到幻灭吧，他有些好笑地想。但是，好像也没有必要让其他人知道这一点，还是只有自己知道就好了。

胸口的乳尖被含入口中，细心地照料着，另一边也被手指捏住玩弄，平和岛的前戏技巧已经非常高超了，舌尖在他的胸膛上流连，将他的乳头吸吮到红肿，如同熟透的果实，碰一下都敏感得要命，偏巧还会用舌头去逗弄它，他的身体总是会忍不住因此而颤抖，平和岛吻着他平坦白皙的腹部，金色的发丝垂落下来，扫在他的肌肤上，令他感到酥痒难耐，只得将手伸过去，插进对方的发间，将那些碎发捋上去。

见过一边的发丝被撩上去的平和岛吗，那是相当、相当性感的，荷尔蒙爆发的场景，尤其是在男人的衬衫被他亲手解开了上两颗纽扣的情况下。

平和岛有时也会笑，但不太明显，是从喉间发出的、磁性低沉的闷笑，鼻间喷出的热烫气息伴随着这份低沉的笑一起，在他腹部的肌肤上引起震颤，使得快感游走在身体之内，一直到达心脏的深处，他忍不住用双腿夹住男人埋首在他腹部的身体，不久，在小巧的肚脐也被尽情玩弄之后，大腿内侧所感受到的，就是之前腹部上的那种痒意了，对方含住了他的性器。

顶端被含着，在湿热的场所里被舔弄，同时也被按住了下腹部，对方的另一只手往他的穴口探去，手指按压着、抚摸着入口处的褶皱，在他变得无法忍耐的时候才不紧不慢地挤压进去，早已湿润的小穴里被带出了蜜液，发出摩擦的水声。

前后夹击的快感令他不由自主地想用双腿夹紧对方，但那样也许就太扫兴了，只有忍着，曲起膝盖，将脚趾都向内蜷起，挺起腰，将自己的性器更加往对方的口里送去，小腿的肌肉紧绷了起来，兼具着线条的美感，当感到性器被要命地吸吮时，他的大腿根处颤抖了起来，这个时候，对方也将三根手指一同捅入他的体内。

那里被撑开了，但好想被更加粗大、更加胀热的东西进入，双腿架在了对方的肩膀上，对现下的状况略有不满的他从床面上撑起胳膊，坐起上半身来，插进金发的手指下移来到了对方的脸颊处，捧起了对方的脸，俯视着对方。

【够了，快点进来。】

双腿被架得更高了，身体也不由得往后躺去，对方抓住他的小腿，往上提着，令他的腰也跟着抬起，穴口正对着对方已经硬挺的粗烫性器，他恶作剧地扭动着腰，用沾着蜜液的穴口去蹭已经那样胀大的性器，终于使得对方不再忍耐，对准穴口一口气冲了进去。

软嫩的穴肉蠕动着吞入了半根，之后的半根又缓缓吞没，他的腿依旧被提着，之后对方又将他的大腿抱住并拢，令他的肉穴更能夹紧那根闯入体内的性器，他反手向后抓紧床单，被对方抱着双腿有节奏地抽插，经由这么多年的情事他认为自己的身体早就记住了对方的形状，对方也很熟练地找准了他的敏感处，每一次挺入都能令他忍不住吟叫出声。

偶尔也有被弄哭的时候，比如眼下的这种状况，他被男人翻转了过来，趴在枕头上，只有腰高高地抬在那里，从脊背到腰呈现出了美丽的弧线，穴口处正对着男人的胯部，男人锢住他的腰，深深地挺进他的体内，又连续不断地撞击着他的臀部，他被顶得身体不断朝前耸动，膝盖被磨得发热，对方在他的体内高频率地冲撞，从他们肉体碰撞的声音来听就知道他们干得有多激烈，简直都能想象出那里挤出的液体被碰撞成泡沫四下飞溅的场景了，他连呻吟声都来不及发出，只能软糯地低哼着，从喉间溢出破碎的声响，下方的枕头被他口中漏出的唾液濡湿了，他索性咬紧那块布料，任由它们更加湿润，他腾出一只手来抚慰自己的性器，却知道即使不碰它，他也很快就在这样高密度的性爱下不得不缴械投降，他的脑袋一片混乱，不知是生理性还是太过舒服导致的泪水从他的眼角溢出，到了最后，对方握紧他的腰将他向后带去，更加紧靠也更加猛烈地冲顶时，他就只能发出无所谓理智的呜咽声了。

体内要被撞坏了，穴口被摩擦得好痛，里面也肿起来了吧，牙齿咬着枕面，身后的人用力地挺动了几下，之后用这场性事里前所未有的深度埋入他的体内，他呜咽着，和对方一同释放了出来，只不过他是射在了床单上，而埋在他体内的那根，则尽数地喷射在了他的生殖腔内，将精液填满了他的小腹。

他将脸埋在枕头里喘息着，几近失去呼吸，释放过后的男人先是有些脱力地覆在他的背上，他们一同往下跌去，随后男人撑起双臂不再压着他，吻着他的肩头，他的蝴蝶骨，以及那些覆在薄厚均匀的肌肉上的肌肤，腰窝处也被舔吻了，热度再次聚集起来，对方却没有继续下去，而是回到上边，伸手过来捉住了他的下巴。

被迫抬起了头，唇舌与濡湿的枕面布料间牵出了一条银丝，枕面上早已湿了一大块，他的眼睛也是湿润的，氤氲着高潮余韵的水汽，眼角轻微发红，他回过头，接着落入到一个深吻里，对方将他的身体翻了过来，他在枕头的另一边仰面躺着，和男人吻在一起，用无力的胳膊揽住了对方的后颈。

刚才太过沉浸在性事当中了，一时之间忘记了之前的困惑，身上的这个男人和从前有什么不同吗，现在有什么特殊之处吗，被温柔吻着他想，但他不觉得这个男人最近发生了什么特殊的改变。

可舞流她们也不像是在说谎，那么大概就只能有一个解释了，他思考着，用双手捧住了平和岛的脸颊。

【你和九瑠璃舞流她们说过什么吗？】

【什么？】

对方一脸莫名地看他，随后想起来什么似的，虽然表面上还很正经，但他掌心所贴着的肌肤却仿佛有些升温。

【没什么，她们就是问我……】

【确认关系之类的？】

那份热度的变化渐渐消退了，对方点了点头。

【你是怎么回答她们的？】

【我……】

平和岛犹豫了一下，本性使然，终于还是决定实话实说。

【其实也没什么，我说看你的意思就好。】

把问题扔到自己这边来了啊。

不，那样的话语，分明是在说，‘我事实上早已想确认关系了、但还是要看另一方的意思’，大概是姐妹俩这么问这个单细胞的时候，这个人的脑子压根就没来得及转过弯吧，才说出了那种破绽百出、一眼就能叫人瞧出真心的话。而他之所以没有察觉到舞流她们所说的平和岛的变化，是因为平和岛又不是一时间突然得出那个答案的，而是随着时间的流逝慢慢地想到了那些，在时光潜移默化地推动下，经常陪在身边的那个人的细微变化通常变得难以察觉，但最终量变引起了质变。

难不成这就是所谓的日久生情？

他看着眼前的这个人。

现在脸颊发烫也无济于事吧？

托笨蛋草履虫的福，自己也被那对姐妹所怪罪，弄得一身冷汗。

他在心底叹了口气，不知道该怎么办，因为之前没怎么想过，也许是在无意识间逃避了这一点——谁叫他们一开始并没有那份感情？真正的答案恐怕要等他考虑一阵子才能得出了。

不过有一点可以肯定的是，他对于平和岛给舞流她们的那个答案，并不是那么讨厌。

 

END


End file.
